


you bring me home

by jrjsunflowers



Series: soulmates series [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrjsunflowers/pseuds/jrjsunflowers
Summary: buffy wishes more than anything she could avoid her soulmatebut sometimes she's wrongand sometimes she's more than happy to be wrong





	you bring me home

Buffy traced her fingertip down the colorful petal of a flower surrounded by a collection of similar flowers all varying in colors. There was a small teddy purple teddy bear tucked in between a box of chocolates and a letter. 

“I knew right away,” her mom beamed at her from across the table. “One look at your dad and I've never been more sure of anything.” 

She twirled her spoon around in her uneaten oatmeal. “I know, mom. You've told me this story a thousand times.” 

“I know,” she shook her head and smiled down at her ring. “I just realized something.” 

“That everything they say about soulmates is true?” 

“No,” she laughed. “Although it is.” She reached her hand across the table and put her hand on hers. “It's the anniversary of when we first met, and you're seventeen. Which means you're the age I was when I met my soulmate.” 

“Wow,” she swallowed and pushed her bowl away. “Thanks for sharing that before I have to go to school and think about that all day.” 

“Are you worrying again?” 

“No,” she stood up abruptly and paced the kitchen. “No reason to be nervous.” 

“Sweetheart, relax,” she put her arms on her shoulders and rubbed them. “Signs can be confusing and hard to piece together. Just because I met your dad the same day your grandma and grandpa met does not mean you’re going to meet him today.” 

“Okay,” her breathing slowed. “You're right, I mean, what was grandma and grandpa's sign?” 

“Uh,” her mom winced. 

“You're telling me there are three generations that met their soulmate at the same age and on the same date?” Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart racing. 

“Why are you nervous?” She took her face in her hands and smiled. “You should be excited.” 

“What if,” she wiggled free and continued pacing. “I see him and I don't realize.” 

“When you see him, you'll know.” 

“Everyone says that,” she ran her hand through her hair. “But I see a hundred boys a day and every single time I wonder if it's him. For all we know I could have met him already.” She felt her skin grow cold. “Oh god, what if it was Marty? What if he was my soulmate and I tossed him aside?” 

“It wasn't Marty,” her mom reassured her. “Trust me, I went through all of this too.” She put a piece of her hair behind her ear. “It’s not so much being sure, it’s like it’s a fact that you’ve known your whole life.” 

“I guess,” she exhaled. “This is so dumb. Not only do I hate men, but now I have to spend the rest of my life with one?” She put her hand to her forehead. “And like it?” 

“Trust me,” she put her hand under her chin and tilted her head up. “The universe has someone amazing in store for you.” 

“Okay,” she took a deep breath and shook her head. “If you say so.” 

-

Buffy smiled as Jonah and Libby talked across from her. She knew enough sign to piece together bits of their conversation but didn’t want to intrude. 

“I love you,” he spoke as he signed along. “See you in class.” 

Libby blew him a kiss and walked into the school. 

“Sorry about that,” he beamed as he turned his attention towards her. 

“It’s okay,” she smiled. “You guys seem really good together.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled in her direction despite her being long out of sight. 

“What’s going to happen when you meet your soulmate?” 

“It’s the same as her and Walker,” he shrugged. “We just don’t buy into soulmates having to be romantic. I mean, most people want to date their soulmates, and that’s fine, but I love Libby and I want to be with her.”

“I respect that,” she nodded. 

She looked around the campus and bit her lip. “You know those people that actively avoid their soulmates?” 

“Runners? Yeah,” he shrugged. 

“Where do I sign up?” 

“Okay, stop,” he rolled his eyes. “You’re going to feel so different when you meet your soulmate.” 

“Look who’s talking,” she shoved her hands in her pockets. “You just said-” 

“That’s me,” he waved his hand in the air dismissing her. “Look, your person is supposed to match you like a puzzle piece. I’m not too good at the whole romance thing, even with Libby we’ve had our problems, so my person is going to be a lifelong friend,” he ran his hand through his hair as the wind blew it over his forehead. “You are completely different though, and there is nothing wrong with that. You may not need anyone but you’re going to have someone that will help break down your walls and push you to be more open to letting yourself be imperfect.” 

She looked at him for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows. “I hate him already.” 

He blinked and took a step back. “You’re the worst person to talk to I swear,” he laughed. 

She narrowed her eyes. 

“I’m telling Libby you said that,” she skipped past him towards the school. 

“Not if I tell her that you’re avoiding your problems first,” he pushed past her.

She groaned and bolted into the school after him. 

-

“Can I ask you something?” Buffy slammed her trey on the table and took a seat across from TJ. 

“Please,” he set his pencil down and let it roll off of his paper onto the floor. 

She looked down and found another one of the drawings of his soulmate. “Is this one more accurate or are you still struggling to get it right?” 

“It’s the same,” he sighed and traced the paper with his fingertip. “It’s frustrating because the more I try to visualize his face the harder it is. I just want to see him again.” 

“What was it like?” She frowned and picked at the skin around her nails. 

“Seeing him?” 

She nodded. 

“It kind of hit me like a train, you know?” He closed his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you talk to him?” She noticed her leg bouncing up and down and crossed it over her other leg. 

“I never told you the story?” 

“You told me that the boy you’re always drawing is your soulmate,” she glanced down at the picture. “And that you miss him.” 

“Remember that huge play they threw back in middle school?” 

“Yeah,” she thought back. “They sold tickets to raise money for the school.” 

“I kept seeing fliers for it and hearing people talking about it and I had no interest in plays but I felt like I should go. Then when I got home I looked all around for the money to buy a ticket and Amber actually borrowed me a couple of dollars and I had the rest saved in a jar,” he frowned and looked down. “And then I decided last minute that it’d be embarrassing to show up with a bunch of change and just watched it on the news.” 

“I thought-” 

“I saw him getting interviewed by a newscaster. I was half listening but the second I saw him I ran over to the tv and put my hand on the screen,” he smiled. “I thought I’d know what it’s like but I had no clue what seeing him was going to be like.” 

Her eyes softened and she put her hand on his. “You’ll find him again.” 

He bit his lip and nodded. “I really hope so.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Why did you want to know?” 

“My sign points to meeting mine today,” she picked at a spot on the table. “And I really don’t want to. I figured I’d talk to you and you’d give me some speech about being appreciative because not all of us are so close or something.” 

“You think I’m not nervous?” 

“You never seem to be,” she quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’ve seen him but he hasn’t seen me,” he looked down. “I always wonder if he’s going to be disappointed because I’m too dumb-” 

“You’re not dumb,” she said forcefully. 

“Or too poor or too mean,” he swallowed. 

“Stop,” she grabbed his hand. “He’s going to think you’re incredible because you are.” 

He sighed and looked up at her again. “Guess we both have stuff to work on, huh?” 

“I guess so,” she squeezed his hand. 

-

Whenever Buffy was overwhelmed her only saving grace was sports. She could block everything out of her mind and focus on her heart pounding in her chest as she tried everything she could possibly do to get what she wants. The feeling of winning and proving herself to everyone in the room was addictive. 

She watched as a few of her teammates stretched and prayed that all of their hard work was going to pay off. She remembered the months working with them, unifying them as a team, and nodded to herself. 

She fixed her gaze on the team across from hers and sized them up. They were new, both to them and as a team. Word spread that Jefferson now had a girls basketball team and she assumed some of the other schools took note and implemented their own. She couldn’t decide if she wanted them to start out as rocky as her own or if she’d like an actual challenge. 

Up on the bleachers it looked like they already had a fair amount of support. There was a boy with dark hair passing out foam fingers and as he handed one to the girl next to him Buffy sucked a breath in. 

_It’s her._

She thought she had a vague idea of what knowing would be like. She thought it’d be like realizing your favorite color by noticing you use a lot of red in your wardrobe. 

_She’s so beautiful._

She thought it’d be like deciding what to order at a restaurant, you’d glance for a moment before something stuck out. 

_Her smile is infectious._

It was like something you’ve known your whole life, something you’ve long accepted as fact. It wasn’t about being sure at all, it was about remembering. 

_Her eyes crinkle up when she laughs._

“Buffy,” Kaitlyn tugged on her shoulder and she tore her eyes away for a second. “What are you doing? Let’s go.” 

She took a moment to bring herself back to earth and she noticed the game was about to start. 

_She’s right there._

“Sorry,” her voice felt like it didn’t belong to herself and she took her head to reorient herself. “I’m coming.” 

She positioned herself in the gym before she glanced over her shoulder to see her again. 

_She’s so close._

The team shoved past her and she lost her footing and tumbled backward. 

_Her hair looks so soft._

She quickly stood up and held her arms up letting her team know she was open. 

_I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with her._

Kaitlyn tossed the ball over to her and she ran with it to the other side of the gym. 

_I can’t believe I doubted it._

She made a shot and it bounced off the board and straight into the hands of the opposite team. 

“What’s going on with you?” Kaitlyn asked. 

_When she looks like that._

“Time out,” she whispered. 

“What? Why?” She furrowed her eyebrows. 

Buffy silently made her way towards the bleachers and ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

She stopped in front of the bleacher where she was sitting. The girl was invested in her conversation with the other boy and she started to wonder what would happen if she turned around only to say that she didn’t feel the same. 

She tapped her shoulder and she glanced up at her and her eyes widened. 

_Will I ever get used to how her eyes sparkle?_

She stood up and interlocked their hands. “I’ve been looking for you,” she giggled. 

_Her voice is so soft._

She pressed her forehead against hers and closed her eyes.

_“The universe has someone amazing in store for you.”_

“Found her,” she whispered.


End file.
